Fairy Tail vs WWE
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. Characters form Fairy Tail up to the Tatrous (botched the spelling) Arc going up against WWE superstars and NXT superstars. You know, you could review, request matches, or favorite. I won't bite.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail vs. WWE

"Hi there, I'm Scott Stanford. You may know me for my commentating prowess on WWE Superstars," Scott said as he introduced us to the show as the crowd cheers loudly. "Tonight, my friends, we have a special treat for all of you. We have Fairy Tail going up against WWE Superstars," Scoot said excited as the audience looked kind of confused.

"Allow me to explain. Tonight, we will have a series of tag team and singles matches pitting members of the Fairy Tail franchise against current members of the WWE and NXT rosters," Scott explained, but the crowd still looked a little uneasy. "Don't worry, their magic has been banned from this competition. If they use their magic even once during a match, they will be disqualified," Scott said which seemed to ease the tension in the crowd as they began to cheer again.

"That's more like it. Now, since the author of this story is a man of the people, you can submit requests for WWE superstars and/or NXT superstars and which Fairy Tail characters up to the Grand Magic Games Arc will go at it. The author will also make some chapters on his own and there will be some guest appearances by WWE legends and/or other superstars from other promotions that the author likes. Stay tuned and review. You won't regret it," Scott said as he faded to black as he waited for the show to start.


	2. Chapter 2: Gajeel Redfox vs Bo Dallas

Fairy Tail vs. WWE (Part 2)

Gajeel vs. Bo Dallas

"Welcome back, ladies and gentleman, Scott Stanford here as we get ready for our first match," Scott said as he walked to the center of the ring to introduce the competitors. "The first competitor is considered to be the crown jewel of the defunct Phantom Lord guild, has the power to kill with just one fist, and that's without his magic. He is the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox!" Scott said as he pointed to the entrance ramp.

(Dig by Mudvayne plays)

As the heavy metal music played, Gajeel came out of the back and ran down the entrance ramp into the ring. The crowd was on their feet as Gajeel went to Scott Stanford for a brief pre-match interview. "So Gajeel, this is your first time in a WWE ring, how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he placed the head of the microphone closer to Gajeel's face. "Gi hi hi hi, I'm really excited to kick some ass tonight. Who's the little fucker I'm facing tonight?" Gajeel asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, Gajeel, this guy is no pushover. He has beaten the likes of Big E Langston, Mark Henry, and Jack Swagger. He is also a former NXT Champion and the leader of the Bo-lieve movement. May I present your opponent, Bo Dallas," Scott said as he once again pointed to the stage.

(Shoot for the Stars plays)

Bo Dallas comes out and did his usual jumping around, wearing a huge smile, and giving everyone a double thumbs up. When he got into the ring, he went face to face with Gajeel, grabbed a microphone, and began to talk. "So, you're Gajeel, huh? You look like you're ready to fight. But, you have doubts," Bo started as Gajeel looked at Bo like he was crazy. "You know that I've beaten bigger opponents than you with my mind, something you lack. I'm also an inspirational speaker who is nice enough to give these people uplifting messages, something you know nothing about," Bo continued as Gajeel looked like he was going to rip all of Bo's teeth out.

Bo sensed this and backed up a little. "You know, you're no role model. You hurt women, you kill the innocent, and you are selfish. I don't know what Levy sees in you," Bo said, his smile growing bigger knowing he had hit a soft spot. "But you can change all of that, and all you have to do is…BOLIE…" Bo began, but was unable to finish due to Gajeel's hand around his throat.

"Listen to me you little son of a bitch, I've made mistakes, and I'm trying to repent. You think you're so damn perfect without acknowledging your own faults, like you're annoying voice or that creepy smile of yours. Oh, and if you ever mention my Levy like that again, I'll break your neck. Start the match," Gajeel said as he threw Bo to the other side of the ring.

*Bell rings*

Bo threw his mic at Gajeel. It missed, but distracted Gajeel enough for Bo to connect with some kicks to the legs, and some punches to the head. Bo then hit a spear to the knee, and kicked Gajeel in the skull. Bo then took a premature victory lap on the outside. Gajeel had gotten up at that point and hit a thrust kick on Bo when he tried to get back into the ring. Gajeel then went to the outside and threw Bo at the steel ring post and then at the steel steps. Gajeel then threw Bo back into the ring and hit him with a powerslam and went for a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bo kicked out and tried going to the apron, but Gajeel caught him and threw him into the corner. Gajeel then went for a Stinger Splash, but Bo moved out of the way, and hit Gajeel with a Bo Dazzler and went for a pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Gajeel kicked out and Bo kicked Gajeel into the corner and set him up for the running Bo-Dog. When Bo attempted it, Gajeel tossed him to the other side of the ring, and hit Bo with a powerbomb and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

"Ladies and gentleman, you winner and the first recipient of the $10,000 check, Gajeel Redfox," Scott said as Gajeel got wide eyed. "Wait…what check?" Gajeel said as he took the check. "Oh, I forgot to mention in the introductory chapter; any Fairy Tail character that manages to defeat a WWE superstar will win a $10,000 check. Must've slipped my mind," Scott explained. Gajeel then did his own victory lap around the ring and back to the locker room while Bo was being tended to by the officials at ringside.

"Well, that was exciting, but there's more where that came from. Stay tuned my friends," Scott said as they went to a commercial break.


	3. Chapter 3: Juvia Lockser vs Paige

Fairy Tail vs. WWE Chapter 3

Juvia vs. Paige

"Well, my friends, that was an impressive match. Looks like Bo Dallas, however, didn't Bo-lieve hard enough. But now, on to our next match," Scott said. "She is known as Fairy Tail's resident stalker, but still managed the 3rd most popular in the Miss. Fairy Tail competition, she is the resident water mage of Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser," Scott said as Juvia made her way to the ring.

(So Sick by Flyleaf plays)

Juvia came out to high 5 some fans and went into the ring. Before she or Scott could say anything, Juvia's opponent decided to make her presence known.

(Stars in the Night plays)

Paige comes out and doesn't look impressed at Juvia. "So, you're the little stalker that I'm wasting my time with tonight?" Paige asked. Before Juvia could answer, Paige waved a hand in front of her face. "Don't bother talking, I know you are. Going after that pitiful doushebag. You are so much like Summer Rae; trying to get a man to stay relevant. I mean, just looking at you, and I know that you're pathetic, and I won't have a problem taking you down. Now, what do you say to that?" Paige asked after she's done with her soliloquy.

Juvia just glared at her and slapped her in the face.

*Bell rings*

Juvia kicks Paige in the face and mounts some punches on her. Paige then goes into the corner, but Juvia throws her into the ring post. Juvia then tries to stomp a mudhole into Paige, but the ref pulls her away from Paige. Paige then connects with a superkick to Juvia and then hits a Paige-Turner on Juvia and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Juvia kicks out and Paige then goes for multiple headbutts and multiple knee jabs on Juvia and throws her out of the ring. Paige then throws Juvia into the steel steps and poses to the crowd. Paige then throws Juvia back into the ring and stomps on Juvia's head until the ref pulls her away. When Paige turns her back to argue with the ref, Juvia tries for a roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Paige kicks out and Juvia kicks her in the stomach. Juvia then hits a scissors kick, but before she could go for the pin, Gray comes out and distracts her. Juvia then picks Paige up, and throws her at Gray and tries for another roll up, but Paige counters it into the PTO (Paige Tap Out). After a minute in this hold, Juvia taps out, and the match was over.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner by submission, Paige.

While Paige was celebrating her win, Gray came into the ring to confront Juvia. Juvia slapped his hand away, and Gray kicked her in the side of the head. When Paige saw this, she low blowed Gray from behind. When Juvia got up, she looked pissed, and looked at Paige. Paige smiled at her and showed her the sprawled out Gray.

Juvia then picked Gray up, and got a nod from Paige. Juvia then hit Gray with a Ram-Paige. Juvia then spat on Gray and left with Paige. Scott then went into the ring, and he did not look happy.

"Well, Gray, that was a despicable act you pulled. As punishment, your match will not only be next, it will be a hardcore match," Scott said as the crowd cheered and Gray looked on bewildered as the camera faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4: Gray vs ?

Fairy Tail vs WWE (Chapter 4)

Gray was in the ring waiting for his opponent. He had been put into a match against a mystery opponent after attacking Juvia, who had just lost to Paige. Gray was looking on as the crowd was booing him. A couple of fans were even throwing things at him. "You people can say or do whatever you want. The fact is though, that it doesn't mean a damn thing to me. If you hate what I did to Juvia, you may want to kill me after what I do to whatever loser I have to fight," Gray said to the crowd as they continued to boo him.

The lights then went out and some creepy visuals began appearing on the screen. Then, the familiar song "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer played throughout the arena as the crowd erupted into cheers and waved their cell phone lights to signal the arrival of Bray Wyatt. Gray looked on with a mix of shock, and fear on his face. Bray then got into the ring as the lights went back on and spoke to Gray. "The almighty Gray. Hahahahaha! You think that you have everything all figured out. But, the fact of the matter is that you have never faced someone the likes of me. I am a God! I am a monster! But, I am also salvation and hope in this world. You, like all who oppose me, will fall," Bray said as he dropped his microphone.

*Bell rings*

Bray goes after Gray with uppercuts and elbows. Bray then throws Gray to the outside, and gets a steel chair. Bray then hits Gray in the back with the steel chair. Bray does it again, and throws Gray over the announce table. Bray then poses for the fans, before going back to get Gray. But, Gray had enough time to recover, and threw some Mountain Dew that the announcers never drink onto Bray. Gray uses this distraction to throw Bray into the steel post and the steel ring steps.

Gray then grabs the chair Bray was using on him earlier, and started beating him over the back with it. Gray then went under the ring, and got out a kendo stick and a garbage can. Gray tried to hit Bray with the kendo stick, but Bray grabbed it before it could hit him, and kicked Gray in the midsection until Gray let go of it. Bray then hit Gray in the chest and head with the kendo stick until Gray rolled back into the ring. Once Bray got into the ring, Gray low blowed him and tried to pin him.

Ref: 1…2

Gray then went outside and threw the trashcan back into the ring. He also went under the ring to get a table. He slid the table under the ropes and into the ring and started stomping on Bray. Gray then picked Bray up, and threw him into the steel ring post. After that, Gray set up the table and went to get Bray. Once he had Bray in position, he kicked Bray in the gut and attempted a powerbomb, but Bray countered it into a back body drop that sent Gray straight through the table. Bray then rolled on Gray for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicked out, which prompted Bray to hit him with a running senton before getting the trash can. Bray then grabbed the top of the trash can and hit Gray in the face with it. Bray then picked Gray up and hit him with a Uranage on the trash can. Bray went into the corner, and did his signature spider walk before hitting Gray with Sister Abigail and going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Bray Wyatt. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Bray then cradles Gray's head on his lap and starts singing "He's got the Whole World in his Hands".

Scott: Well ladies and gentlemen, that was an extreme contest we had here tonight, but up next, we have a tag team match, featuring WWE Women's Champion, Charlotte, former NXT Women's Champion, Bayley, and Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet as requested by ExtremeBrony. See you in the next chapter!

 **This was originally going to be Gray vs Sami Zayn, but I changed it for many reasons. First, the file for the original is in my old computer in America, and I'm currently on vacation in the Middle East. Second, I thought that it sucked. Third, ExtremeBrony wanted me to o this match, so I'm like "Why not", and 4** **th** **, Bray Wyatt just returned and I wanted to write something in honor of that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tag team match

Fairy Tail vs WWE (Chapter 5)

Scott: Ladies and gentlemen, we now have another match requested by BronyExpert01: A tag team match between WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and former NXT Women's Champion, Bayley, going up against Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia.

(Recognition by CFO$ plays)

Scott: Ladies and gentlemen, here she comes. The daughter of Ric Flair, and the WWE Women's Champion, Charlotte.

(Turn it Up by CFO$ plays)

Scott: And here comes her tag team partner, former NXT Women's Champion, Bayley.

Bayley gives a hug to Scott, and tries to hug Charlotte, but Charlotte moved out of the way.

Charlotte: OK, where are two posers me and this little girl are facing?

(The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco plays)

Erza and Lucy come out and go into the ring. Bayley went over and hugged both Erza and Lucy, who awkwardly hugged her back. Charlotte just stood by unimpressed.

Charlotte: So, you two think that you're going to beat me and Bayley? News flash, we are champions, we revolutionized women's wrestling. And you two are nothing but a bunch of whores.

Erza and Lucy just looked at Charlotte angrily and grabbed microphones.

Lucy: Right because having your daddy at ringside really makes you look like a threat.

Erza: Yeah, and after we're done with you, you're gonna want to run home crying to your daddy.

*Bell rings*

Charlotte started the match with a big boot on Erza and hit some knee drops to her face. She then taunted, and when she turned to face Erza, she was met with a punch to the face. Erza then hit her with a sidewalk slam and a leg drop. Erza then picked her up for a powerslam and hit it before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Charlotte kicked out and went to the ropes. When Erza tried to grab her, she got kicked in the knee by Charlotte and kicked in the face. Charlotte then hit a couple of knife edge chops on Erza before hitting a scoop slam. Charlotte then removed her knee brace before dropping a knee on Erza's face before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Erza kicked out after a quick 2. Charlotte then kept kneeing Erza until she tagged in Bayley. Bayley hit some elbow drops on Erza before hitting her with a running forearm. Bayley then put Erza in a legscissors, until Erza countered it with an electric chair drop. Bayley hit Erza with a kick to the knee and a neckbreaker, but Charlotte tagged herself in. Charlotte then tried to hit her with a suplex, but Erza countered it into a small package.

Ref: 1…2

Charlotte kicked out, but got hit by a DDT from Erza. Erza then picked Charlotte up and hit her with a suplex. Erza then stomped on Charlotte until the referee told her to get off. While the referee was distracted, Charlotte removed the padding from one of the turnbuckles. When Erza came running towards her, Charlotte moved out of the way, causing Erza to hit the exposed turnbuckle face first. While she was dazed, Charlotte hit her with a running front chop block, then went behind her and hit the Natural Selection before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

Erza had been eliminated, and Lucy as in this contest for the first time. Lucy and Charlotte got into a face to face confrontation, which ended in Charlotte slapping Lucy across the face, which made Lucy pounce on her and give her some punches to the face. When Lucy got off of Charlotte, she kicked Charlotte right in the face, and threw her out of the ring. Lucy then went through the ropes to hit a suicide dive, but Charlotte dodged, making her land on the announce table.

Charlotte then got Lucy back into the ring, and locked in the Figure 8 Leg Lock. Lucy was able to reach her way to the ropes, and break the hold. When Charlotte tried again to lock Lucy in the Figure 8, Lucy countered it into a Keylock **(Get it? Get it….?)**. After about a minute in the hold, Charlotte taps out and was eliminated from the match,

Bayley comes into the ring, and stands face to face with Lucy. They both shake hands before exchanging forearms with each other. They do this faster until Lucy counters it into a knee to Bayley's stomach and then gives her a kick to the side of the head. Lucy then hits a double foot stomp on Bayley and rolls her up with an Oklahoma Roll.

Ref: 1…2

Bayley kicks out and Lucy attempts to put her in a keylock **(Do you still get it? OK, good)**. Unlike Charlotte, however, Bayley is able to escape and put Lucy in a guillotine choke. Lucy struggles for a little bit before putting her feet on the ropes, forcing Bayley to let go of the hold. Bayley then hits a kick to Lucy's gut, before hitting a springboard back elbow on Lucy. Bayley then goes up to the top rope, and attempts to hit a moonsault, but Lucy gets her knees up, and hits a dropkick to the back of Bayley's head before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bayley gets her shoulders up, and Lucy then puts Bayley in a headlock. Bayley fights out of it by kneeing Lucy in the face repeatedly. Bayley then attempts to hit a hurricanrana, but Lucy manages to hold on to Bayley and hit her with the Styles Clash. Fearing that Bayley would kick out again, Lucy went up to the top rope, and attempted to hit something, but before she could, Bayley gets back up, and hits Lucy with a Belly to Bayley from the top rope and goes for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Lucy get her shoulder up, and Bayley tries going for a Fujiwara armbar, but Lucy counters it with a kick to the knee. Lucy then attempts to hit a German suplex, only for Bayley to stay on her feet and hit an inverted hurricanrana. When Lucy gets back up, Bayley hits her with another Belly to Bayley for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Bayley. *Crowd cheers*

Bayley helps Lucy up to her feet, and the two shake hands as a sign of respect.

Scott: Well, that was a hell of a match, but do we have something exciting for all of you. We have Natsu Dragoneel taking on the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match. Stay tuned.


	6. Brock Lesnar vs Natsu Dragoneel

Fairy Tail vs. WWE (Chapter 6)

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back. We have our first no holds barred match requested by D-guy. This competitor is one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail, and learned everything he knows from a dragon. Ladies and gentlemen, Natsu Dragoneel," Scott introduced before the crowd began erupting into cheers.

(My Fight by Ashes to New plays)

Natsu comes out with fire coming out of the entrance stage, and started hi fiveing fans while running to the ring. Natsu comes into the ring and shakes Scott's hand. "Natsu, how does it feel being in a WWE No Holds Barred match?" Scott asked. "It's awesome! I've been in awesome fights before, but never without my magic. This is going to be fun. So, who am I facing?" Natsu asked in his usual carefree attitude.

"Well, the man you're facing is arguably one of the most decorated sports entertainers of all time. He has won titles in both the WWE and the UFC. He has beaten superstars such as The Rock, Undertaker, while also destroying the Streak, John Cena, and Triple H. He is the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar," Scott told Natsu before gesturing to the stage.

(Next Big Thing Remix by Jim Johnston)

Brock Lesnar comes out with Paul Heyman and just looks at Natsu with an amused expression. Paul Heyman then walks into the ring, and stands in front of Natsu. "You think that you have a chance against the Beast Incarnate? You have no idea what you're going up against. My client, Brock Lesnar, broke the Undertaker's undefeated Wrestlemania streak. My client, Brock Lesnar, defeated Randy Couture for the UFC title. My client, Brock Lesnar, destroyed John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. You are going to fall to the Beast, Brock…" Paul Heyman ranted until Natsu took the microphone out of his hand.

"Your client, Brock Lesnar, is about to get his ass kicked by me!" Natsu said before hitting Paul Heyman in the face with his microphone, and throwing the microphone at Brock Lesnar. Natsu then ran through the ropes and hit a suicide dive on Brock Lesnar, sending Brock on his back. Natsu then mounted Brock and punched him in the face, until Brock grabbed Natsu by the waist and hit a belly to belly suplex throw on Natsu.

Brock then threw Natsu into the barricade and hit Natsu with some knees to the gut. Brock then threw Natsu into the barricade and started clubbing Natsu in the back. Brock then hit Natsu with a german suplex. Natsu crawled to the announce table with Brock following him. "Suplex city, Bitch!" Brock said as he lifted Natsu up for another suplex, but Natsu hit Brock with elbows to the head, and kneed Brock in the stomach. Natsu then smashed Brock's head onto the announce table repeatedly until Brock started to bleed.

Natsu then put Brock in position for a powerbomb, but Brock started jabbing Natsu's stomach, and put Natsu in position for a powerbomb. Brock then hit Natsu with a powerbomb that put him through the announce table. Brock then picked Natsu up, and threw Natsu into the barricade again. Brock then started punching Natsu in the face and then kneed him in the face. Natsu then threw Brock into the steel ring post. Natsu then realized that he had a small cut on his forehead.

Natsu and Brock then began exchanging punches and didn't stop until they reached the ramp when Natsu got the advantage, and got Brock down to one knee. Natsu then hit a DDT on Brock. Natsu then picked Brock up, and scoop slammed him onto the steel on the ramp. Natsu then attempted to hit a suplex on Brock, but Brock countered it onto a German suplex. Brock then hit three more German suplexes before setting Natsu up for the F-5.

Natsu was able to elbow and knee her way out f the F-5, and hit a clothesline on Brock, but he didn't go down. Brock responded with a straight jab to the face of Natsu, but Natsu didn't go down. Natsu then kicked Brock in the gut, but Brock countered with a kick to the gut of his own. Brock then threw Natsu off of the stage, and went to the production crew at ringside, and picked up a steel chair, and hit Natsu in the back repeatedly. Brock then became angry and started yelling at Natsu to stay down.

Brock then picked Natsu up, and attempted to hit Natsu in the face with the steel chair, but Natsu pushed it away with his hands and started punching Brock in the face. Brock then held Natsu's arms, and hit another belly to belly suplex and gave Natsu some knees to the gut, which caused more blood to come out of his mouth. Brock then went to near the spotlight on the stage, and put Natsu n position for the F-5. Natsu, this time, jumped out of the way, and hit a low blow on Brock. Natsu then backed up to the center of the stage, and ran to Brock, and hit him with a spear, which sent them both through the spotlight, causing sparks and pieces of glass to fly.

The ref came up to both of them and checked their arms. Both couldn't keep their arm up after a count of 2. However, Natsu was able to keep his arms up for the third count, but Brock was not able to.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Brock Lesnar has been ruled unable to continue this match. Therefore, your winner, as a result of a knockout, Natsu Dragoneel. *Crowd goes crazy*

Natsu wiped the blood from his forehead and mouth while looking at Paul Heyman with a smirk. Paul was completely flabbergasted; almost as flabbergasted as he was when the Streak was broken. Natsu then hi fived some fan before leaving.

"Wow! That was amazing! Up next, though, we have another women's match, as the Demon Mirajane Strauss goes up against the Boss, Sasha Banks, as requested by Brony Expert 01. See you then," Scott finished off as the screen faded to black.


	7. Sasha Banks vs Mirajane

Fairy Tail vs. WWE (Chapter 7: Mirajane Strauss vs. Sasha Banks)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a real nice one for you here tonight! Introducing first, she is one of the few S Class mages in Fairy Tail. She is the Demon, Mirajane," Scott announced as Mirajane made her way to the ring. Mirajane shook Scott's hand before Scott started talking to Mirajane. "So, Mirajane, how do you feel about going up against the new WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks?" Scott asked.

"First Scott, you can just call me Mira, OK? Second, I can't wait. It would be incredible if I could defeat someone without using my magic," Mirajane told him. "Well, Mira, you know that Sasha Banks is no pushover, and is capable of doing anything and I mean anything to win. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Boss and the WWE Women's Championship, Sasha Banks," Scott said.

(Sky's the Limit by CFO$)

Sasha Banks gets to the stage, and holds up her Women's Championship, and gets to the ring. Sasha and Mirajane come face to face. "You know Mirajane, you are a great wizard, but I'm a better female wrestler. If I can beat Charlotte, I can beat you," Sasha told her. Mirajane went up to her and went for a handshake. Sasha attempted to reach for it, but Mirajane put her hand down and said something else. "You better give me all you have, because I will," Mira said before going into an adjacent corner.

*Bell rings*

Mira hits a straight jab on Sasha's face before attempting an irish whip. Sasha countered it into an irish whip of her own, sending Mira into the corner. Sasha then hit Mira with two knees and hit her with a back suplex. Sasha then attempted a knee drop, but Mira rolled out of the way, and hot a scoop slam on Sasha. Mira then attempted to hit another scoop slam on Sasha, but Sasha countered it into a roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Mira kicked out and started exchanging chops with Sasha, until Sasha got the upper hand and started adding knee lifts before hitting a Bankrupt on Mira. Sasha then went to the top rope, and attempted to hit a splash, but Mira put her knees up. Mira put Sasha in the corner, and started stomping on her. Mira then ran at Sasha and hit a dropkick on her. Mira then hit a suplex on Sasha, and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Mira then put Sasha up and hit her with a chop block, and attempted to hit Sasha with a boot, but Sasha dodged and went to the top rope, and hit a crossbody. Sasha then picked Mira up, and hit her with a monkey flip, and hit her with a spinning kick. Sasha then went to the top rope, and attempts a frog splash, but Mira punches Sasha in the face, and punches her in the gut a couple of times, attempting a superplex. Sasha countered with several punches and a headbutt before pushing Mira off of her. Sasha then does the Eddie Guerrero pose, and hits a frog splash, and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Mira was able to kick out. Sasha picked Mira up, and attempted to hit the Bank Statement, but Mira countered the Backstabber. Mira then hit several leg drops on Sasha, and Mira throws Sasha into the corner. Mira then hits a boot in the corner on Sasha and tries to put Sasha in the abdominal stretch, but Sasha countered it into a backstabber, and put Mira in the Bank Statement. Mira tried to roll out of it, but wasn't able to and tapped out after a minute.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is you winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks. *Crowd cheers*

Sasha puts the title around her waist, and picks Mira up. Sasha takes Mira's wrist, and holds her arm up for putting up a good fight. Mira then gives Sasha a giant hug, and Sasha eventually returns the hug.

"What a great match. Sasha proving why she is the new WWE Women's Champion. Next, we have another tag team match, as the Lucha Dragons will reunite for one night only to take on Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons. See you then," Scott said as the screen fades to black.


	8. Twin Dragons vs Lucha Dragons

Fairy Tail vs. WWE (Chapter 8)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back with another round of Fairy Tail vs. WWE. Now, this match was requested by D-guy, and it is a tag team match. This will pit the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue against the Lucha Dragons, Kalisto and Sin Cara," Scott told the audience. "First, let me introduce to you the Twin Dragons. They are considered by many to be the Crown Jewel of the Sabertooth guild, and had one of the best battles in the history of the Grand Magic Games against Natsu and Gray, Sting and Rogue," Scott introduced as the crowd gave a mixed reaction to the Twin Dragons.

They came out to some rock music, and went into the ring. They both shook hands with Scott Stanford, before Scott began to do a pre match interview. "Rogue and Sting, are you worried about the challenge that the Lucha Dragons will be in this match? These are former NXT tag team champions we're talking about here," Scott asked. Sting grabbed the microphone from Scott. "Hell no, we're not scared of two losers in masks. They never won the tag team gold in WWE, and Kalisto may be a former US champion, but he's a current loser. And when things are all said and done, they'll know why we are one of the fiercest duos in Fiore," Sting answered in his usually cocky manner. Rogue just nodded in agreement as they both went to their corner.

(Lucha Lucha by CFO$ plays)

Kalisto and Sin Cara came out, doing their signature "Lucha" taunt along with the fans. They jumped into the ring, and went to their corner, forgoing a pre match interview with Scott. They asked the bell to ring, and Scott alerted the time keeper.

*Bell rings*

Kalisto started the match, along with Sting, and they both had a staredown. Sting then started mocking Kalisto's size, and pushed Kalisto. Kalisto responded with several kicks to the legs, and a hurricanrana. Kalisto then hit a standing moonsault on Sting and tagged Sin Cara into the match. They both kicked Sting in the face, and Sin Cara body lamed Kalisto onto Sting. Sin Cara then hit a springboard moonsault on to Sting, and then hit a springboard senton bomb before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

Sin Cara dragged Sting into his corner, and tagged Kalisto back into the match. Kalisto then started kicking Sting in the legs again until Sting fell on his back. Kalisto then went to the top rope, and attempted a 630 senton, but Sting got his knees up, and threw Kalisto into the steel ring post. Sting then sent Kalisto into his corner, and tagged Rogue into the match. The two of them punched Kalisto into the corner until the ref kicked Sting out of the ring. Rogue then hit Kalisto with a big boot and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Rogue then hit a clothesline on Kalisto and hit him with several fist drops. Rogue then tagged Sting back into the match, and they hit a double suplex on Kalisto. Sting then put Kalisto in a headlock. Kalisto was able to get back on his feet, but Sting hit him with a knee to the back, and then hit Kalisto with an Alabama slam, before hitting a running knee drop on him and going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Sting then threw Kalisto into his corner, and tagged Rogue into the match, and they started stomping on Kalisto. Rogue then put Kalisto into a butterfly lock. Kalisto countered it into several Pele kicks, and when Rogue got up, Kalisto hit him with a hurricanrana driver. Kalisto then jumped to Sin Cara and tagged him into the match. Sin Cara springboarded out of the corner to hit a springboard dropkick on Rogue before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Sin Cara then picked Rogue up and hit him with several kicks to the legs and several punches to the face. Sin Cara then hit a springboard back elbow. Sin Cara then hit him with a Spanish Fly before going up to the top rope. Before he could do anything, however, Sting distracted him by pulling on his tights. Sin Cara kicked Sting in the face, which sent him off of the apron. Kalisto followed this up by hitting a springboard corkscrew crossbody onto Sting. This however gave Rogue enough time to recover, and hit a Savate kick on Sin Cara, sending him falling from the top rope. Rogue then picked Sin Cara up, and hit him with Dream Street before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons.

The Twin Dragons left the ring, while Kalisto was tending to his fallen partner. "Well, that was an amazing tag team match. Tune in next to see Levy McGarden take on Sable. Stay tuned, folks," Scott said as the camera faded to black.


End file.
